


A sight into their future

by Essie_May_Rose



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie_May_Rose/pseuds/Essie_May_Rose
Summary: Cute? Funny? A loving family? that's right, they are all inside here. Feel free to come read what sakura and syaoran's future looks like! be careful from cuteness overload.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 13





	A sight into their future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the plot ^^

Sakura smiled down at her little girl, Lina was her name, she had mahogany brown hair and amber eyes. ''what a beautiful girl, you look just like your father.'' She mumbled. Just then some arms snaked their way around her waist and she stiffened. She instantly relaxed when she heard the person speak.

''man Sakura your right she is like me but the only difference is she has your love and sparkle, you can just see it in her eyes.'' Sakura smiled as the person sat on the bed next to the little girl who appeared to be around 7 years old.

''now that's true and I don't have the heart to wake her up so I will leave that one to you.'' She smirked at him as he suddenly frowned. The last time he tried to wake up little Lina she just wouldn't budge. He poured water on her, but obviously not ice cold as she was only little. She was just like her mother she was always late for everything and she just wouldn't wake up when people wanted her to.

''but you know it might even take me alllllll dddaaayyyy to wake Her up.'' He groaned looking frustrated but all she did was grin at him.

''aww but baby that's why I gave you the job of doing it, because if it was me she would never wake up ever.'' She leaned over giving him a hug around the neck and sitting on his lap while kissing him passionately. After a few seconds she broke away.

''you will wake her up for me won't you?'' she asked in a sexy voice while pushing her bottom lip out and making puppy dog eyes while tracing patterns on his chest, He shivered under her touch.

''ye….yes.'' he stammered under her cute but sexy stare. She smirked getting off him and making her way across the room and out the door but not before stopping in the doorway to send her husband syaoran Li a victorious smirk. Once she stepped out closing the door he groaned and ran his hand through his unruly hair making it even messier than before. He knew that she had tricked him into doing it and he wasn't given a fair enough option.

Turning around he looked at the little girl. They learnt that she seemed to like Syaoran more and appeared like a daddy's girl. This didn't bother either of them much but they knew that it won't be easy for Syaoran to continue his duties as new ruler of china, but Syaoran objected saying he liked spending time with his daughter.

He looked at her and thought of ways to wake her up. He couldn't decide upon anything so he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She screamed waking up, which soon turned into small fits of laughter when she realised that it was only her father waking her up. He quickly chucked her up and caught her in his arms and sat her on his shoulder and carried her downstairs to the large kitchen.

''morning mummy!'' Lina said cheerfully while giggling. She turned around and her jaw hit the floor.

''wh..what how what.. not real.. just no way.'' Syaoran just chuckled at her expression and gave her an all knowing look. She as she was, was too dense to notice so she ignored him and continued cooking breakfast.

''and breakfast is served'' she said handing to bowls to syaoran who sat down with little Lina by his side.

~{time skip}~ later that night

''your my little star. Your shine is brighter than that of the sun. I love you more then you will ever know, and I would do anything to help you with every step you take. Don't give up only because of someone's own insecurity. I love you my little baby Lina.'' Syaoran sung to rose in a gentle masculine voice.

Little Lina smiled in her sleep, with Kero in her arms. Syaoran smiled down at his little baby girl with love filled eyes. something slim wrapped around is torso, and he jumped slightly shocked but then calmed down as he realised that it was only sakura.

''one day she will be the new cardcaptor and she will protect the cards with everything she has. And maybe one day she will meet the love of her life and live the perfect life just like us.''

''yes and im sure she will also look after her new little brother or sister too.'' He said turning around and smiling at sakura, while rubbing the bump on her stomach. A forever happy ending


End file.
